


Amongst the Sweat and Sawdust

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: The Repair Shop
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Watching Someone Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: What can I say - I seem to be falling deeper and deeper in love with the idea of these two cuties together, and when I saw a photo of the 'Repair Shop' team with Steve's arms looking rather tasty and buff - I thought "Hmm, surely Jay must have noticed this too!" So, in this fic, Jay can't hold himself back when he sees Steve untying his apron and stripping off on a hot day in the workshop - and it results in some serious flirting, which just may lead on to other things.With one hand on his bench, Jay shyly glanced upwards, and tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. "I just wanna know," he broke off, the coy act gradually slipping away as he approached the other man, "How you get a body like that fixing clocks."
Relationships: Jay Blades/Steve Fletcher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Amongst the Sweat and Sawdust

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

Jay removed his cap momentarily and wiped his soaking brow with a spare hand, the sweat and sawdust combining from the two surfaces.

It was hard to believe that the large thatched barn they used for filming, at the Weald and Downland Living Museum in West Sussex, was as difficult to heat as it was in the height of winter. The vast space was used to enduring all weathers, but some with more success than others: when there was snow coating the roof, the many heaters therein whirred at full pelt; when it was raining, the smell of wet wood filled the workshop with a sweet aroma; in the summertime, it could become unbearably warm - like on this occasion, for example.

He took a minute to survey the room. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than to see the restoration team at work, busily beavering away on their individual projects - the essential repair work needed to both satisfy and wow the owners of the various different items brought in.

Well, having said that, he certainly _had_ thought that nothing could have given him greater pleasure. Because the last thing he expected was to find such great delight at what he was about to see. Steve had untied his apron and was pulling his jumper over his head, in favour of a thin t-shirt instead - leaving him, for a second, shirtless - as he scrambled for the spare clothing under his desk. Jay puffed out his cheeks and, hearing him, Steve turned his way and smiled softly.

"Makes you hot," the horologist declared, as he put on the garment. He was referring to - for one - the temperature in here and - two - how easy it was to work up a sweat whilst fixing the clocks and toys. But, distracted by the sight before him, Jay didn't hear it the way it was intended.

"Yeah," Blades blew out air again, a blush finding his cheeks, "Yeah..." It sure _did_.

"It was a--" Steve smirked, addressing Jay's bashful response, "--statement and not a question."

_"I knew that--"_

"--But I'm flattered," Fletcher was quick to tell him, his expression appreciative.

With one hand on his bench, Jay shyly glanced upwards, and tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. "I just wanna know," he broke off, the coy act gradually slipping away as he approached the other man, "How you get a body like that fixing clocks."

"Well," Steve started, sitting on his own workbench and allowing his legs to dangle, "I like to think I look after myself."

"Let me know," Jay teased, trailing a finger along Steve's breastbone, ruching the t-shirt material, "If you ever need a hand with that."

"Oh, I _will_\--" Steve's reply was drowned out by the sound of coughing from the workstation next door. It was Brenton wrenching out a loud, forced cough.

"I can hear you both," he interrupted the couple, gaining their attention. "And I already feel ill enough from the heat without listening to your conversation," he told them, barely looking up from the delicate Art Nouveau mirror he was currently finishing, "So if you don't mind shutting up, _please_."

There was a nervous giggle between two of the three men and Brenton wasn't one of them: the restoration of this piece had been seriously hard graft, from reconstructing a new nose for the maiden on the rear of the mirror, surrounded by her winding swirls, to meticulously cleaning the thin, fragile metal. Some interruptions were obviously welcome - like a tea-break, with biscuits, or a bit of a laugh and a joke with the others - but Jay and Steve's flirting really wasn't doing anything for him, even if he did change his attitude slightly upon seeing them gazing adoringly at one another. He simply decided to close his ears from now on, and of that he was glad.

"Make sure you're nice and early tomorrow, Steve. I've got something to ask you. All professional of course," Jay winked.

***

On-screen, the programme would show Jay arriving bright and early in the morning, thrusting the doors of the barn wide open and sweeping the porch for all of the visitors they may come to have throughout the day. It will come as no surprise to anyone that such a display was for the benefit of the television cameras.

No - with bleary, sleep-filled eyes, and looking not nearly as enthusiastic as expected - arriving even earlier in the morning than he usually would, before anyone else was there - Blades slowly undid the bolts of the large door and swung one side open with only enough room for him to slide his slim hips through the gap. He was still half in slumber. But, in no time at all, he would go from being drowsy to being so surprised that he was glad he had a grip on the door's handle to steady himself.

"Guess who?" a hand slid over Jay's eyes and a rich, deep voice startled him.

"Didn't think you'd be coming," the Money For Nothing presenter couldn't help himself from beaming from ear to ear, his gold tooth caught shining in the bright sunlight.

"I thought you had something to ask me," Steve whispered, eventually uncovering the grinning man's eyes.

"Yeah - I did. I was curious... Erm... I just wondered, you know... Whether you'd consider snogging me, Steve?"

The clock specialist spluttered into irrepressible laughter, "Jesus, is that the _best_ you can do? I hope you have some better chat-up lines than that..."

"I bet it's worked on you, though - hasn't it?" There was that old Cockney charm everyone had come to expect from Jay, and Steve wouldn't change it for the world.

"I suppose it _has_. Too well, actually," he muttered in agreement, grabbing Jay by his tan-brown leather upholsterer's apron and hauling him forwards, into his clutches - with many of the tools from its front pocket falling out onto the floor with a clatter. As Steve pulled his lover into what was a such a hungry crashing together of lips - wanting to taste his mouth - intent on _gripping_ his backside through his tailored trousers and bringing him further and deeper into the kiss - the clinch was so passionate that the pair of them ended up stumbling back into the Repair Shop's wall, built from wooden planks which were quite rough to the touch in fact.

"Ahh-- Oww. Bloody hell. What was that? I've scratched myself," Jay winced, as he prematurely broke away from the lip-lock. He sucked air through his teeth with a hiss - like a builder giving you a quote on a job that he, quite frankly, didn't want to do - as he felt a sharp pain tear through him, his bare elbows having scraped against the coarse surface of the untreated timber. He rubbed at his arms and checked them for splinters.

"Love hurts," Steve mocked him, lovingly, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"Mate, I'm all damaged now," he said, with a pout, "Look - I need someone to fix me."

"I'm quite good at fixing things, supposedly," Fletcher advised, raising his eyebrows in a provocative manner, "I've been told I have quite the _talent_ for it."

"Well, we'd better go inside then, hadn't we?" Blades proposed, wrapping a hand around his back, "And you can give it your best _try_."


End file.
